koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang He
Zhang He became a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 3. His skills were noticed by Sima Yi and he eventually became one of the Five Generals of Wei. He is one of the most unique figures in the Dynasty Warriors series, often cited by fans as one of its most unusual and memorable characters (although opinions are split on the matter). Due to his eccentric traits, fans often perceive him to be homosexual, but this has never been confirmed by Zhang He or any other character in the series. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 29 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors He originally fights on the side of Yuan Shao, doing so at the battle of Guan Du, but later joins Cao Cao. In Yuan Shao's musou mode in the Xtreme Legends games, he continues to fight alongside Yuan Shao until the end. His only significant role under Cao Cao was at Mt. Ding Jun, where he co-commands the Wei forces with Xiahou Yuan before Cao Cao arrives. Once Sima Yi becomes Wei's leader, Zhang He has more significant positions. He leads the offensive against Ma Su at Jie Ting, acts as a leading general against Shu at Wu Zhang Plains, and co-commands the defenses of the Main South Gate at He Fei Castle with Xu Huang. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he additionally defects with Sima Yi against Cao Cao. In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Zhang He is an impulsive aesthetic who successfully repelled Cao Cao's army at Guan Du. However, he became entranced with Wei's military tactics and was convinced by Zhen Ji to leave Yuan Shao. As an officer in Wei, he keeps the armies motivated with his dances and contributes to uniting the land under Cao Pi's rule. Content with finding beauty during war, he ends his story by striving to find beauty during peace. Warriors Orochi Kessen Zhang He appears alongside Xiahou Dun in Kessen II. Before his return to Wei, he was occupied with quelling various uprisings in the country. He is clad in full body armor and has a helmet that completely covers his face. He is a skilled bowman and often leads a crossbow unit into battle. Character info Personality Zhang He is depicted as a narcissist who takes joy in aesthetically appealing things and has melodramatic theatrical mannerisms, with the frequent use of the words "beautiful" and "graceful." He is also prone to posing during cutscenes, occasionally surrounded by a number of butterflies. Each war to him is a stage for him to demonstrate a beautiful dance. He ironically disdains vulgarity and crudeness. Appearance He is also given much more feminine outfits such as pink silk and high-heel boots. Voice Actors * S. Scott Bullock - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Doug Erholtz - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Yuri Lowenthal - Dynasty Warriors 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Yoshiyuki Konno - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Quotes *"As always, my victories have a tinge of beauty!" *"I am the most beautiful warrior in the Three Kingdoms!" *"This base is in desperate need of redecorating!" *"I will dazzle the battlefield with my dance!" *"Another enemy, scratched out!" *"Behold my dance of death!" *"To dance is to live!" *"I will dazzle the battlefield with my exquisite dance!" *"I will gracefully cut you to pieces, and scatter them to the earth!" *"Victory is ours. Show your joy... not with your blade, but with a dance!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * ( , ): A backflip slash, followed by up to two forward flip slash attacks. * , : Jumps in the air and kicks. * , , ( , , ): A series of rapid slashes followed by a forward sliding lunge. * , , , : Junyi brings his weight back, and lunges forward, shooting like a torpedo at high speeds. Ends with a flip and swipe. * , , , , : A butterfly-laden gust knocks enemies into the air. * , , , , , : A slide to the left and series of slashes then to the right and a series of slashes. * : A series of rapid moving slashes followed by a powerful cross slash. * , : Jump, then swing. * , ( ): Zhang He jumps, then performs a flip upside down, and while still in mid-air, spins twice in opposite directions with extended claws. Horse Moveset * : Junyi slashes downwards on each side. * , , , , , : Three attacks with both claws to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Zhang He's primary advantage in the game is his somewhat unpredictable fighting style and his incredible mobility. His moveset consists of graceful flips and tumbles, quick slashes and rolling jumps. He is likely the fastest character in the game, actually capable of catching up with generals fleeing on horseback when equipped with the right items. He has high attack power, good range, high attack speed and above average defense. Some of his moves, especially his musou attack, are ideal for hit-and-run situations, since they stun or hurt the enemy and allow Zhang He to dart away. On a horse, he has high mounted attack, very quick attacks with extended range, and a sweeping musou attack. Zhang He has good crowd control capabilities as well as one on one skills. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Zhang He wields a double ended spear instead of his former twin claws from the previous iterations. This weapon change was heavily criticized by fans of the games, much like a lot of other characters. Fortunately, his claws return in the special version, almost unchanged in playing style from previous games. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Phoenix Talon *Base Attack: 43 *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Requirements: Surround Ma Su's camp by defeating all his officers and Ma Su. Once that is done, wait for Shu reinforcements then defeat all the officers and generals on the field. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Infernal Talon *Base Attack: 46 *Attributes: Level 12 Peacock Urn, Level 20 Speed Scroll, Level 20 Jump Scroll, Level 10 Huang's Bow :Stage: Pursuit at Mt. Qi :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements:Defeat Wei Yan while he's running away from you. Or, After Wei Yan stops retreating. Defeat Guan Xing and Zhang Bao. Then achieve 100 KO Count, not before. :Strategy: # Right at the beginning, Wei Yan will retreat to attract Zhang He. Follow him past the base, and the base door will close. # Wei Yan will continue to retreat past the north gate. Do not follow him through. Let the door close in front of you. # Way too many archers will appear on the way, ignore them all (Koei is trying to make it look like the place where Zhang He died in the novel). # Defeat Guan Xing. He'll roll boulders down the hill. Move up close to the right hillside and you won't get hit. # After defeating Guan Xing, go back to the north gate. Zhang Bao will ambush you. Again ignore all archers on the way. # Defeat Zhang Bao. # Get 100 KOs. # Level 11 message. Note: If all your allies died, you'll get a message that says that Zhang He is isolated. It is okay. Note: It has been reported that you can also get the weapon if you manage to kill Wei Yan before he locks himself inside the north gate. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Phoenix Talon *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Attributes: Fill +15, Speed +19, Attack +16, Musou +18, Charge +15 *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting (Wei) *Location: In the corridor leading eastwards of Ma Su's camp. *Requirements: Surround Ma Su, and defeat Gao Xiong and Wang Ping, as well as the gates near them. Once Ma Su starts retreating, defeat him. Historical Information Zhang He was a distinguished military general under the powerful warlord Cao Cao during the late Eastern Han Dynasty and Three Kingdoms era of China. He began his military career when the Yellow Turban Rebellion erupted in 184 and subsequently served under Han Fu and Yuan Shao before defecting to Cao Cao during the Battle of Guandu. He participated in many major campaigns, including those against Yuan Tan, Zhang Lu, Ma Chao, and Liu Bei. After Cao Cao's death in 220, Zhang He was primarily engaged with defending Cao Wei against the Northern Expeditions led by Chancellor Zhuge Liang of the Kingdom of Shu. He died from an arrow wound received during an encounter with Zhuge Liang's forces in 231. Famed for his resourcefulness that even Zhuge Liang was said to be wary of, Zhang He was considered by Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, to be one of the five top generals of the Kingdom of Wei, along with Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Yue Jin and Yu Jin. He was also said to be full of respect for Confucian scholars, and supported the measure to adopt masters of the Five Classics in Cao Pi's court. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Trivia * In Warriors Orochi, there was a scene that can imply Zhang He's homosexuality. One must have Okuni in their party and in a certain stage, an exchange is made between the two about the beauty of the battle. When Zhang He addresses Okuni, she informs him as follows: "I have no use for men of your...persuasion." Gallery Image:Zhanghe-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhanghes.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhang He.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 art Image:Zhanghe-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Zhanghe.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork Image:Zhanghe cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Zhanghe-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce File:Zhanghe-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Category:Wei characters